Let Me Out
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: Read it on my page because this stupid little box can't contain its plot-thick glory. :P
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie. Last one I'm posting tonight.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM DANNY PHANTOM AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks. : D

_

* * *

_

_Let Me Out_

_Chapter One_

Summer beamed across the faces of the citizens of Amity Park. Children playing wildly in the streets with their friends. Parents still hurrying to their works like normal-- even the calm of summer couldn't change that. Of course summer didn't seem to change the schedule for some children either; such as the town hero Danny Fenton-- more commonly known as Danny Phantom.

He, along with his friends Sam and Tucker were hurriedly trying to pick their way though a crowd of the media. Ever since he'd saved Earth from the phantom meteor, and revealed his true identity to the world, the media had been following him day and night like hawks. Waiting for their chance to interview the famed ghost kid, and get the next big story.

Finally growing tired of fighting the crowd, Danny clutched the hands of his two friends and turned them intangible before flying upward and away from the crowd. After a few minutes of flying, Danny set them down in Amity Park. He shook his head, and groaned before morphing back, "I'm glad I don't have to worry about exposing myself anymore, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it!" Sam agreed, taking his hand for comfort.

"Yeah, we can't go anywhere anymore." Tucker agreed his tone laced with annoyance.

"I wish I could get restraining orders, actually." Danny remarked, lying down on the soft grass of the park.

Sam and Tucker followed suit, flopping backwards to stare up at the soft pillow-like clouds. It was summer after all, the three expected to have more fun now that they didn't have to worry about school, but so far the three had only been harassed by media and ghost alike. Danny yawned widely, "I'm tired of running away from everything. I just want to relax."

Sam could sense his unease even as he said this, "It'll get better-- you'll see." she assured as she clutched his hand tighter.

As the three lay on the hilltop, they were approached by a group of their classmates, including Dash, Paulina, and Star, "Hey, whatchu' guys doing?" Dash inquired his tone friendly and warm. Danny sat up-- he'd nearly forgotten that ever since he revealed himself Dash and the others were nice to him and his friends, "Not much-- avoiding the media." his expression dark as he spoke, he even let go of Sam's hand to fold his arms.

"Would you like to come to our pool party?" Paulina asked in her normal sugary sweet tone-- a tone Sam loathed.

Tucker's expression brightened up, "Alright!" he agreed at once.

The group of teens glanced at Danny as though it were solely his choice, "We'd really love it if you'd come Danny." Paulina spoke again, this time her voice more genuine than any of the three had ever heard.

Danny's dark expression melted, "Sure. Where and when? And I'll make sure Danny Phantom shows up this time." he smiled, even though Sam gave him a playful nudge.

Paulina nearly squealed, "It's at my Pape's house. It's right next to the beach so we're going to go swimming!"

"And we're going to play kissing games!" Star added excitedly.

"It's tonight, 'round seven." Dash filled in as the group dispersed, "See ya Fenton." playful punching Danny in the arm before leaving as well.

Danny rubbed his arm, "I think I liked it better when he didn't like me." he half-laughed.

"Maybe Star and I will finally click!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly, "I'm going to get ready right now!"

"The party's not for two hours Tucker." Sam pointed out, leaning backward on her hands.

"So— all the more time for me to freshen up-- a-hem." Tucker smiled suggestively, before trouncing down the hill.

As soon as he was sure they were alone, Danny caught Sam in a sweet kiss. His lips paper soft against hers as his emotion poured into their kiss. He rested his forehead against hers, "I've wanted to do that for so long..." he muttered appreciatively, "But with everyone around-- it makes it awkward."

"Danny," she soothed, "You can kiss me anytime. I'm sorry if the others make it awkward." she smiled as she kissed his cheek.

A faint blush stained his cheeks, "Thanks Sam. When I said I wanted you by my side through all of this, I meant it. I'm glad you're here with me because I wouldn't be able to make it without you." he spoke, adding "You and Tucker both." with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Well, you wouldn't have a choice likewise-- I'd stay by your side anyway."

The two shared a moment more of one another's company before parting their separate ways for the party.

* * *

Danny knocked on Paulina's door before it swung open widely, "Oh Dannyyy!" she cooed hugging him tightly, "I'm so glad you could make it."

He smiled and replied, "Thanks for the invitation. This is going to be my escape."

She looked pleased with herself before leading him towards the back, and weaving through the groups of people crowding her living room. Danny pushed open the backdoor, and held it open for a moment to let those behind him follow him out.

The blue-eyed boy glanced around at his fellow classmates. He saw that not only was her backyard a beach coast, but that it also held a pool. It seemed that most of the kids preferred the pool to the saltwater ocean. Danny graced Paulina with another grateful smile before finding his own way around the masses.

He finally found his other two friends; Tucker was talking to Star, and Sam was playing volleyball with others. These two scenes surprised him-- the first because Star was actually listening to Tucker-- someone she'd ignored before-- and the second because Sam didn't seem like the type to play outdoor games. He wandered over to Sam after passing Tucker a greeting glance.

As he walked up, she shot the ball flying over the net, "Hey Danny," she smiled, focusing her gaze on the game, "Who knew volleyball could be so fun. Wanna play with us?"

He smiled-- he loved seeing her happy, "Maybe next round." he replied, retreating to watch the game from the sandy sidelines.

After awhile though, Sam still wanted to play a few more games of volleyball, and Tucker was still talking to Star, so Danny decided to mingle with the other guests. He wandered around, waving to Dash and Kwan as they tried to persuade him to play Chicken with the others.

"C'mon Fenton," Dash called, "We need another guy."

Danny was about to walk into the house again, but thought better of it and joined their group. Taking a moment to stretch his arms, he lifted the girl onto his shoulders. He didn't exactly know her, but he didn't mind because he always liked playing games with the others. Even though he'd never admit it, he actually enjoyed the company of large groups.

After a few minutes of playing Chicken, however, a green streak shot across the sky. Danny grumbled as his ghost sense alerted him. The others took notice and wondered what action Danny would take next. The blue-eyed boy placed the girl into the water once more, "Sorry, but I think I have to take this." was his only explanation before he shot upward like a rocket in a stream of white.

"Go Fenton!" Kwan called from below as he and the others watched in awe.

Danny slowed himself once he had flown a few twenty feet off the ground. His green eyes searched the skyways, looking for the culprit who'd dared to fly in his skies. After a few minutes, he still saw nothing. Deciding that maybe it was a false alarm, he shifted his gaze downwards, and began his descent.

Before he reached the ground, although, he locked eyes with Sam and in a flash she was gone, "Sam!" his voice rang, as he shot after her. His hands longing to grasp hers as he sped after the perpetrator, "You won't get far-- this is my town." his voice dark and threatening as he raced only heartbeats behind her captor.

"Danny!" Sam cried, extending her hand to him, and in a breath, the two locked hands and he'd freed her from her ghostly kidnapper.

The green ghost turned, and glared at Danny his red eyes piercing his green gaze. Danny held Sam close, "Leave her and my friends alone." His eyes turning into an icy blue. The creature, indiscernible to his eyes seemed to disappear. But in a flash of color, it reappeared in a blur of green slashing at him.

Danny weaved and dodged side to side before blasting the creature with a mix of his ice and fire attacks. The creature fled away in shock and terror of the ghost boy's attack. The white-haired boy looked pleased with himself for a moment before cradling Sam closer in his arms and flying downward in a blast of white, cloud pieces swirling around him as he landed.

"Are you okay?" he barely whispered, holding her close.

She held him tightly in return, "I'm fine. What was that?" her warm breath on his cheeks.

The spectators gathered around, still in awe of the spectacular sight that had unfolded before them, "Way to go Fenton!" Kwan cheered, as the others followed suit.

Danny crystal green eyes vanished into silky blue ones in a beat. Tucker rushed through the crowd and hugged Sam, "I thought you were a goner!" his voice shaky.

"I know-- it happened so fast." Sam replied, still slightly shaken.

"Well, we'll be ready next time-- whatever it was." Danny assured both himself and those around their gathering, "Come on-- let's party while we can!"

The kids all agreed in a heartbeat. They all returned to their previous activities, while Sam and Tucker hung back, "Why do they always pick on my friends?" Danny muttered to the two, "That was no ghost I know."

"Hmm..." Sam looked contemplative.

Tucker looked somewhat interested as well, but then an idea flashed in his mind, "Star said we were going to play kissing games!" his expression brighter than a comet.

Danny and Sam looked quite uninterested. Kissing games were for single people, not couples. Besides, even if Danny and Sam were paired together there wouldn't be any tension or excitement-- they could already delve into that affection whenever they wanted. Tucker pouted slightly, "C'mon guys! Seven Minutes in Heaven? Spin the Bottle? Live a little!" he exclaimed pulling his friends forward.

Danny and Sam merely glanced at one another with amused looks. Tucker led the two into the house where most of the other teens had already gathered. Tucker let go of his friends and joined the circle in the middle of the living room. Danny leaned against a nearby wall, and caught Sam around the waist. He held her protectively with her back to his chest.

The two watched with a mild interest. Most of the company had crowded into the living room. Although most of the guests found the game hilarious, Sam was more preoccupied with warm and comforting sensation of Danny clasping her hand. She glanced back at her dark-haired friend. He now seemed quite interested in what would happen next.

She turned her attention to the game to see now that the bottle had stopped spinning. It pointed to Tucker-- and Star had just spun the bottle. Tucker's expression was unreadable, and Star looked shocked as well, "We don't have to!" Tucker blurted out nervously.

Danny and Sam glanced at one another before returning their attention to the game. The teenagers that lined the room looked completely shocked-- if you were playing the game, you had to play it right. No exceptions.

But then an idea hit Danny-- a way to save the situation from turning into an all out war, "Oooo you better take that to the closet." he said dramatically, taking a few steps away from Sam and towards the circle, "It'll be a lot more interesting that way. Have you seen the looks these two have been giving each other?!"

"But it's Spin the Bottle..." one teen pointed out. A few other teens gasped at Danny's suggestion. It seemed as though all gazes were burning into Tucker and Star. Sam seemed slightly worried that Danny may have blundered, but he continued flawlessly.

Danny shrugged, "Well, it'll be more interesting if they go into the closet. Duh." he sounded quite matter-of-factly while Sam and Tucker both gave him confused looks, "That way they have to chose between actually kissing or not. Don't worry, they'll crack under pressure. It'll be great gossip."

Tucker looked quite pale when his friend had finished speaking, but those in the room suddenly liked the way Danny was thinking. Star took notice of the crowd's reaction. Not wanting to make a fall in social status, she took Tucker by the arm, and pulled him into the closet. Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Trust me Sam," he began, holding her gaze evenly, "It's a great idea."

Sam shook her head unsure. Danny approached her again, and in a whisper he spoke once more, "Did you see their expressions? They looked like we did whenever anyone would suggest something between us. Those two are just friends, not ready for anything else."

"Oh," Sam replied, "It's been so long since we've shared looks like that-- I forgot."

He laughed resting his forehead against hers. A few minutes later, Tucker and Star emerged from the closet looking completely flustered. And instead of rejoining the circle, the two disappeared out the back door. Danny looked towards Sam-- perhaps he'd made a mistake in his judgment.

"I'm sure I'm right-- it just looks like something else." he assured her as placed a hand on each of her arms, but she gave him an even look, "I'll go talk to them." he told her walking a few steps away before hearing a voice call him, "Hey Danny, come join the circle! With those two gone, we need two more players."

Danny froze a moment; he needed to speak with his friends, but he also didn't want to be a drag. The blue-eyed boy faced Sam; he caught her gaze with a questioning look. The dark-haired beauty smiled, nodding her approval, but before he got too far she caught his arm, "I trust you," she whispered in his ear, "I'll figure out what's bothering those two. Besides, kisses on cheeks are kisses shared by family as well, huh?"

"Yeah." he smiled joining the circle while Sam disappeared out the porch door. Another girl in the room joined the circle, and the game began once more, "Since Danny's new he can go first, then Jessica." Dash was referring to the other girl when he spoke.

Danny's fingertips brushed the end of the bottle with a feather-light touch that sent it spinning. He felt nervous anticipation prick at his sides-- he was on everyone's watch list. Most of the girls absolutely loved him, and couldn't stand the fact he was taken-- by Sam no less. He glanced around the circle noticing that all of the girls' eyes were locked on him. He could tell that they were all quite anxious to see if he'd give himself up for another.

Pulling his collar, he watched as the bottle slowed, and landed before...

* * *

Sam had trailed Tucker and Star out Paulina's backdoor. The two seemed caught in an argument she didn't understand. Finally, the two sat on the beachside and Sam got up the nerve to approach them, "Hey guys, what's up?" she tried to play off casually.

Star glared at Sam a moment before she got up in a huff, and returned to the house. The purple-eyed girl sat down next her close friend, "Brutal much?" Tucker sighed, he didn't seem much like talking, "Well whatever happened in the closet, I'm sure that--"

"That's just it." he cut in, "Nothing happened. Except for her lecturing me about Danny, and about not starting any rumors about 'us'." folding his arms his continued, "We were getting along so well too-- 'till Danny stepped in."

"No you can't blame this on Danny-- he was only trying to help-- you two shouldn't have been playing Spin the Bottle."

Tucker sighed in defeat, "I know. It's just sometimes he lets me blame him. It makes me feel better, and we always joke about it." Sam noticed Tucker start to visually loosen, "Like this one time," his voice a half-laugh, "The toaster went off early and it made us both jump. So to lighten the mood Danny pinned the blame on himself. It was stupid, but still kinda funny."

Sam smiled, "See, everything works out, huh?"

"Why didn't Danny come out here?" he asked as some of his jovial tone melted.

"Well, he's kind of caught up in a game. Dash cornered him into it. Peer pressure sure does have an effect on parties."

"Yeah." Tucker agreed, "Let's go see how lover boy's doin'."

* * *

Danny's heart clenched as the bottle stopped before Paulina. A year or so ago, this would've been a dream come true, but then again, a year ago he wouldn't even be at a party like this. Surprisingly, Paulina held a neutral stare. Danny and Paulina disappeared into the foyer closet.

Unfortunately, Danny had paused long enough before entering the closet to see Sam and Tucker re-enter the room. He felt his face flush, but remembered her words: _I trust you._ So, he took a deep breath and hoped to explain to Paulina that even game kisses could be cheating material.

Much to his further surprise, Paulina leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. He placed a hand to his cheek before he understood, "You have a boyfriend now huh?" his eyes almost lighting up as he spoke. Paulina smiled slightly, "Sorta. I don't get to see him much, but he'd be upset if he found me kissing the ghost boy."

"Well, just so we don't 'break the rules'--" he replied, taking her hand placing a kiss on it, "Now we're even."

The two laughed softly a moment before exiting the foyer closet. Danny's soft eyes met Sam's at once. She felt her heart flutter a moment and knew that he hadn't done anything rash or uncalled for, "C'mon Fenton, quit daydreaming." Dash called again.

"Actually, it's getting kind of late. We should probably be getting home." he replied.

Dash shrugged his shoulders, and another boy reluctantly took Danny's place. Sam and Tucker met him at the door, "Thanks for the invite Paulina!" Danny waved, as the three of them left.

"Some party huh?" Sam mused, linking hands with Danny while Tucker trailed behind.

"C'mon Tuck, we have all of Senior year to work stuff out. You and Star still have a chance." Danny insisted, glancing back at his friend.

Tucker shrugged and followed the two until they dropped off Sam. He stood off to the side while Sam and Danny stood on her doorstep. He was trying to ignore how jealous he actually felt.

"Call me in the morning?" she asked Danny as they stood on her doorstep.

"Only if you want me to." Danny replied, leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

"Promise?" her voice now even more sugary-sweet.

"Cross my heart." he promised, kissing her for a moment before descending the stairs. Sam waved to the two as they disappeared around the corner.

Then it was just Tucker and Danny.

"That stunt you pulled back there--" Tucker finally spoke, "Almost cost me an ear-- you know?"

Danny looked sympathetically at his friend, "Sorry pal, I was trying to help."

"Well, I guess things could've been worse." he conceded, "Oh well, I still have my first love--" and as Danny quirked a brow, he finished dramatically, "Technology!"

"I knew you were going to say that!" Danny laughed as the two finished their trek home.

Little did the teens know that a frightful danger was drawing near...

* * *

Chapter 2 up soon. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews. And now an update. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM DANNY PHANTOM AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO NICK AND BUTCH HARTMAN.

**

* * *

**

**Let Me Out**

**Chapter Two**

Sam woke up earlier than usual that particular morning. She had decided that she wanted a summer job. School had been let out for a week or so now-- and seeing as her two best friends would be caught up in other activites-- a summer job was all she'd have to preoccupy her time.

Danny had some interviews for some bigwig magazine companies that day. And afterward he had to take some pictures with the mayor, and then have dinner with him after that. Danny had swore up and down that he had always wanted Sam by his side through it all, but he'd also told her that he didn't want to hold her back from anything either. So thus, Sam wasn't spending the day with him.

Tucker, on the other hand, had some community projects he was working on. After he'd amazed the world with the machine that had saved Earth from utter destruction, many of the world's industries were willing to pay him anything just to have him create or design something for their companies. Tucker enjoyed this a lot, however, and he would never have to worry about money again. The only thing that made him sad was the lack of time he had for others, namely his best friends.

Sam knew that she wanted to be there for Danny, and help him through everything, but she knew that she couldn't always be by his side-- no matter how much she wanted to be. She wouldn't hold him back either. So, she left her house in search of a summer job. She knew that she already had her inheritance money waiting for her, but it wasn't about money. It was about not being bored all summer.

As she was walking, she remembered how her parents had urged her to go on a cruise with them. They had been gone all last week, and she knew they would be gone this week as well. And unfortunately her Grandma went with them as well. She had the house to herself and felt very alone. She never had really worried about being alone, but now that she was getting older, she worried more about it than ever.

After she'd put in her applications at a few local places, she heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it from her purse and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful," a boy greeted.

"Danny-- took you long enough! You know it's almost twelve o'clock?" she half-laughed while she walked through the mall.

"I know. But it's _still _morning." Sam could almost see his smile as he spoke, "Sorry, I've been answering questions non-stop. Who knew magazines could be so pushy..."

"I wouldn't know, I don't read them often." she paused her steps briefly to glance into a store window, "But how are you holding up?"

"Fine." he grumbled, as a magazine associate walked by, "Sam, what are you doing today?"

"Looking for a job-- slash shopping."

"Well," his voice sounded heavy with uncertainty, "The mayor called..."

"Danny, what?" she asked, trying not to sound too irritated as she continued her trek through the mall.

"Remember how I told you that I was having dinner with him and some of his associates this evening? Well, he was wondering--"

"If I'd come too?! I'd love to." she blurted out suddenly, "Just tell me how formal, when and where."

She heard Danny laugh on the other end, "I was worried that you'd say 'No'." he confessed, "I don't want to mess up your plans."

"What plans? My parents are out of town, Tucker's always tied up, and you--" she heard him hold his breath in anticipation, "I promised to be by your side didn't I?"

She heard him breathe relief, "I love you Sam." there was a pause, "They're calling me back. I'll pick you up later, around six okay?"

"Okay." she replied, ready to hang up before he spoke again, "And just wear a dress, Sam. The prettiest one you've got."

"Okay," she smiled, "I'll make sure. And you better wear a tux."

"Talk to you later." he smiled before hanging up.

Sam put the phone into her purse once more. But then it hit her, _He said he loved me! He didn't even think about it._ she shook the fluttering thoughts that she felt away and headed home to get ready for the night.

* * *

Danny knocked on Sam's door. After a few brief moments, Sam opened the door and stepped into the night air. Danny felt his heart flutter as saw Sam in a pretty baby blue dress, "So are you going to gawk all day or are we going to dinner?" she chided as he wiped away the embarrassment of his extended stare.

"Ready then?"

"I've been ready all day." she replied, as the two stepped into the mayor's limo.

* * *

Danny and Sam sat next to one another at the dinner table across from the mayor and his associates. The conversation material was turning stale for the teens, but the two kept themselves entertained by holding hands under the table and occasionally tapping one another in the leg.

About halfway through the conversation, Danny noticed something unusual about the mayor's gaze. The mayor was staring intently in their direction with a clear green gaze, but Danny could swear that he saw glimmers of red in his eyes. Danny looked again, and knew that he wasn't wrong, "Could you excuse us a moment?" he asked, gripping Sam's hand.

The mayor nodded, "Of course."

Danny pulled Sam away from the table trying not to seem too urgent in his movements. Once he'd pulled her aside, he nuzzled his head against hers so that he could whisper in her ears out of the sight of the mayor, "There's something going on with the mayor; His eyes."

"You noticed too, huh?" she whispered in reply, her breath feather soft against his cheek.

"I need to investigate more. He may be overshadowed. Or maybe he's not the real mayor at all. Just be ready, I'll protect you, but you have to watch your back too, okay?"

"Don't I always?" she smiled.

"Shhh," he shushed her softly, "I don't want them thinking anything's up."

"Yeah, leaving the table isn't suspicious at all." she quirked a brow.

He returned her gaze evenly, "No wonder it took us so long to get together..." he muttered in her ear before kissing her cheek.

She laughed softly before following him to the table. The two sat down once more, "You were saying Mayor? Sorry about that." Danny spoke.

"Is everything alright?" the mayor asked gently.

"Everything's fine. I just forgot to tell Sam something private that's all. It's really not a big deal-- not to be rude."

The mayor's eyes narrowed before they melted into a stark red stare. Green glowing energy flew from him as a ghost emerged; completely engulfing the mayor's form, "You're not very good at fronts are you ghost child?" an eerie voice spoke.

Danny morphed into his ghostly counterpart at once, "I knew you were a ghost. But you went to a lot of trouble to corner me didn't you?" his hands now glowing in a ghastly green.

Sam stepped back from the table, and fumbled through her purse searching for the Fenton Thermos. She hadn't counted on trouble, but she was always prepared. Danny flew at his opponent without hesitation, "What have you done with the mayor?!" he demanded, slamming into the ghost with no figure to it at all.

Surprisingly, it was the same ghost that he'd fought before when it had taken Sam. Somehow he knew that this particular ghost would be back to haunt him for it. The ghost didn't reply but dished out a few of swipes of golden energy. Danny dodged a few of the swipes, but one of the golden blades chaffed his left arm.

"Arrh..." he growled, recoiling back. Glancing at his wound, he saw green plasma ooze from it, and instantly felt tremors shake through his body. One last violent convulsion hit him before he came crashing to the ground. He reverted to his human form before feeling his body loose all will to move or fight.

Sam was at his side in moments. She stared up at the green figure. Had this ominous figure killed her beloved? Rage coursed through her like a torrent, "What have you done to him?!" her voice shrill with anger. She thought about using the thermos, but she figured that as long as the ghost didn't attack again they would be okay. Besides, if it took Danny down in one hit-- what chance did she have?

The ghost merely grinned a toothy grin and disappeared in a flash of light. The mayor's associates disappeared in flashes of light moments afterward. The dark-haired girl turned to her friend once more, "Danny? Danny? Can you hear me?" she questioned, shaking him lightly. He didn't stir, not even a flicker of pain or shock rippled in him.

Sam felt sadness well inside her. It wasn't fair. He'd protected Earth from countless troubles and problems. How fair was it for him to be eliminated in a simple swipe? A few teardrops fell from her eyes onto his back, before she turned him over to face his lifeless face. She cupped his face a moment, "Danny, you can't die. You hear me?" her mind felt muddled with a million thoughts.

How could he be felled with a single blow to the arm?

Suddenly he stirred, his eyes flying open, and his skin pale blue, "Cold!" he sputtered, clinging to Sam without another thought.

Sam felt his cold shoot through her body, before her warmth melted it away. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him closer as she comforted him with her warmth, "Danny, don't scare me like that..." she whispered into his hair.

Finally, he caught his breath, "I won't make the same mistake again." he breathed out, "But I won't let him get away. We need to find out what he did to me and whether it was temporary or permanent." Sam merely nodded, and helped him stand. He leaned on her for support as they walked to Sam's house.**

* * *

**

"You really refuse to see a doctor don't you?" Sam said to him as the two sat on the couch. He glanced at her concerned face a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Just because they all know who I am, doesn't mean doctors know how to treat ghostly wounds. That was no mere cut Sam." he paused and locked his gaze with hers, "It was lethal."

"Exactly why you should see a doctor-- At least let Tucker look at it. Maybe he can tell." she reasoned, putting her hands on her hips.

Danny sighed, "There's no reasoning with you."

"Excuse me for my concern then." she retorted, taking him by the hand.

* * *

Once a few doctors had looked at Danny's wound mark, the two returned to Sam's house. None of the doctors could tell if the battle had any kind of lasting effects. Danny flopped onto the couch in front of the TV with a sour look on his face, "Well, that was a waste of time." he grumbled, subconsciously rubbing his wound mark.

Sam sat down on the couch next to him, "At least everything checks out okay." she spoke as she flipped on the TV, "Would you really want that wound to be the end of you?"

Danny furrowed his brows and said nothing in reply. Sam sighed at his normal stubbornness. She felt a reluctant pull in her heart, but scooted closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him loosen, and his tense form melted.

"You're right." he said after a few minutes, "I was just being stubborn."

A small smile graced Sam's face, "Ah, sooner or later you always give in, Ghost Boy."

"And sooner or later you always gloat about it." he quipped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hitting him with a pillow.

He laughed and hit her in return with a pillow of his own.

* * *

"You're not trying hard enough." a dark voice spoke, "You merely scratched the boy and left. No real damage." 

A creature with bright green eyes appeared from the shadows. Long golden locks draped its pony-like face, and hung in long rows down its back. A red-brown hue covered its form, blemished only by it fire-like markings that curved up its legs. The fire-like markings started blue and then blended into a reds and purples. Its hooves shined like sapphire diamonds.

Lastly, it had two branch-like horns twisting a half a foot from its head. Leaves grew from the branches and shimmered a glistening silver color. With locks of golden hair for a tail, and long, pointed, rabbit-like ears-- it didn't seem so threatening to the owner of the dark voice like the green misted figure had appeared.

"Perhaps, you had forgotten when I told you that I needed a physical form to do any real damage." the creature retorted, snorting.

A figure walked into plain view of the creature and stared down at it, "Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy the Ghost child! Destroy Danny Phantom!"

The creature narrowed his brilliant green eyes, "Humans are so impatient! Even with a half of a ghost's blood you're still so much like them." the creature took a moment to throw his hair back, "Kirins can only do so much so fast. I have to stabilize myself before I'm ready to fight. I came back to see if there were any other chores I could complete while I'm still under your control." his ears twitched, shaking his earring as he did, "But may you be warned, when I am free, you'd better steer clear of me-- Jyu-ko."

The figure snorted disbelief, "You are _mine_. And you will stay under my control until you've finished your purpose."

Jyu-ko, the Kirin, turned from the dark figure, his eyes narrowed, "As you wish..."

* * *

Danny winced as Tucker ran a hand over his wound mark, "Weird. Did you get it checked?" Tucker asked, turning back to his work.

Danny covered the wound mark with gauze once more. Clenching his fist, and holding his wrist, Danny replied, "Yeah, doctors didn't say anything about it damaging any part of my body." he paused to glare at the wound once more, "Besides my arm that is..."

"So where is Sam anyway?" the green-eyed boy questioned, tinkering with his PDA for a moment.

"Job interview." the blue-eyed boy replied, disgruntled.

Tucker chuckled, "I'm surprised-- you two have been attached at the hip ever since you saved the planet from the anti-phantom meteor."

The Halfa narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well, with all the stuff we've been having to do for others, we all haven't had time for each other-- us three I mean." his eyes seemed wistful for a moment, "I never knew how much I'd miss all of our times together. Who knew?"

The tech-whiz took a moment to place his hand on Danny's shoulder, "Look, if you came here to make me depressed-- I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Danny shook his head, and a wry smile crept onto his lips, "I've gotta get home. Tomorrow I'm taking the big trip to New York for a week or so." then his smile melted like an ice cream cone in summer, "The funny thing is-- Sam hasn't said anything about me leaving."

Tucker shrugged, "I guess she didn't want you to worry."

"I guess..." his mind still wondering as he said this.

* * *

Sam stood with Danny as he was ready to board the plane. Tucker had long since gone, and Danny's family as well, although Danny kept expecting Jazz to pop up again or something, "I should be going." Danny finally spoke.

The two had seemed to be caught in a silent film moments ago, "Danny, there's something you need to know--"

"I'll miss you too Sam." he cut off, hugging her tightly, "I'm worried about that ghost from before, but I can't stay to investigate. Call me if anything happens. And try not to work too hard."

"Daniel Fenton! Would you please listen to me?"

"Oh kisses too! I almost forgot." he chided, cutting her off with a few gentle kisses.

Sam rolled her eyes, but allowed him to kiss her a few moments longer. He turned to leave, but she flashed an envelope in front of his eyes, "What's this?"

"Open it up." she replied with her arms folded.

Danny opened the envelope and found a small letter inside. It was a note covered in little hearts that read:

Guess what Ghost Boy...I'm going to NY w/You!!

Sam

...and after a moment, a plane ticket fluttered from the note.

Without notice, the dark-haired boy hugged Sam again; overflowing with joy, "What about your job?"

"I turned them down. Besides, you can't last one day without me let alone a week!"

A dreamy look filled his clear blue eyes as his gave her a grateful look and sweet kiss, "Thanks Sam. I'm glad to have company."

* * *

Woot! Chapter 3 in-progress. I'm still unsure how long this story will go. I have so much storyline to write still. Any commentary appreciated! 


End file.
